In recent years, climate awareness and the cost of energy has increased to the point that many consumers have begun to install renewable energy generation systems at both residential and non-residential locations. Solar photovoltaic (PV) systems, for example, have become relatively popular and can be connected to an inverter for converting the energy into a usable source for the location. However, most of these PV systems includes PV panels that are statically connected and hard-wired to one another. As such, if conditions at the location, or energy demands/requirements from a grid or the inverter, change, the PV systems may not be equipped to handle this. Additionally, connection devices that can be used to connect multiple panels into an array may not be able to adapt to changes in physical configuration or when panels of the array degrade or fail.